Nightmare Moon
by ShadowWolfLuno
Summary: The night has fallen and this time it's permanent. With their leader gone, will the Titans be able to stop their newest threat?
1. The Begining

WARNING LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ THOUGH

 **Okay Let's try this one more time. I'm so sorry but I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates. I've been working on an original book that I've been hoping the publish and haven't had the time to update.**

 **Secondly, I noticed that the plot was moving way too fast so I will be trying my best to change that, and as I have stated before there are a couple of things we have to go over.**

 **Robin is a male version of Luna from My Little Pony. A friend of mine is working on getting a picture for you for how he looks as Luno.**

 **I will still be using two fan videos. I don't own them, or Teen Titans in any way, shape or form, and am not trying to advertize.**

 **To me this isn't a crossover because I only mention one thing that happens in the Show and only on character appears. I apologize if you disagree**

As the coolness and peace of night began to cover the darkness, and all began to slumber in soft beds, a shadowed figure looked upon the dark city. The figure remained silent and moved quickly, jumping over rooftops and avoiding the street lamp lights. It stopped on the edge of the city, casting his gaze on the tower overlooking the city. Secluded on the small island the tower stood tall, equipped with the latest technology and home to the city's five protectors. The shadow like man just glared at the tower and quickly ran away into the shadows, disappearing into the night.

As the sun ever so slowly began it's trek up the sky, painting the sky in beautiful streaks of orange and red. The five heroes began their day, awake and alert for danger that may strike. The first up was Raven, pulling on her clothes and walking into the living room; making herself a cup of tea and curling up on the couch with her newest book. She relished in the silence and began the book.

The next up was Cyborg, who silently entered the room aware of Raven's love for the rare silence. He simply nodded his head and said a quiet morning' to her and began preparing breakfast for the team, excluding Beast Boy. Starfire enter the living room moments later breaking the silence by joyfully wishing the best of mornings to her friends. As she began her morning routine of making herself a traditional Tamaranian breakfast.

They worked in silence for half an hour till the doors opened once more and entered Beast Boy. The green boy simple smiled and grabbing the controler for their xbox he shouted to Cyborg.

"Dude, I hope your ready to lose at some video games"

Cyborg only grinned at the boy and put the food on a plate then shouted at him

" Grass stain, I always win remember."

As the two began their gaming, none of the team members seemingly remembered about their leader who still had yet to make an appearance.

In Robin's room the teen was already awake. He sat on his bed staring at the only thing connecting him to his past. A simple black crown with three points, shiny to the point where one could see their reflection in the metal. Robin stared at his unmasked eyes, a beautiful blue, almost teal, shone like the moon in the night sky. Sadness washed over him as the scarring memory weighted down his thoughts. Tears shone in his eyes as he got up to finally get dressed for the day. He pulled on his shirt, continuously telling himself it wasn't his fault, saying it was fate rearing its ugly face.

Almost the second he was done the alarm rang through the air, and a red light flashed in each of the Titans personal rooms and in the main room. It easily gained the attention of the teens and they ran to the main computer. Robin entered the room, his hair was not yet gelled and still damp from the shower his mask covered his teal eyes.  
Cyborg began typing on his computer, searching the database to see the they had already faced the villain. He narrowed his eyes as the name popped up on the screen.

Slade

Turning around to face Robin he spoke slowly and unsure of himself.

"Um, maybe you should, maybe sit this one out. You have had a past with him."

Robin just gave Cyborg a look, that basically said I don't agree. Raven went and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin we don't want you to get hurt" The other titans nodded their heads in agreement. "So please just stay here." Robin's shoulder dropped and slowly nodded his head finally agreeing to their wishes.

"Fine" He said and turned around slowly walking out of the room.

"He's mad at us." Beast Boy said bluntly. All the titans sighed collectively and raced out of the room. Jumping in the T-car the titans all thought the same thing

 _He'll come around, eventually_

 **Okay I wanted to get the story out before I say this. So I accidentally deleted the original story i just titled it the same. So I have no clue what you all want to see in the story. I am so sorry for the inconvenience. So Please vote and again so sorry.**

 **Robin is completely aware of what's going on and is the villain**

 **Mind control**

 **He lost control and is not aware of his actions**

 **Also Please review!**


	2. The Fight

**Okay before you read I do need to say that the first part of the chapter is very dark and if you don't like that well, I highly suggest skipping it. Okay now you can read.**

Inside the Titans' training room, Robin was practically destroying the training dummies. Pieces were scattered around the floor, and Robin himself had yet to realize that his destructive training had created multiple cuts and bruises on his body. The music he played was was turned up to the max volume and was blasting throughout the entire tower.

 _Keep going. Don't look back. Keep fighting. Don't mess up._ Those thoughts echoed inside his head. Finally he stopped and looked around at the damage.  
 _Look, you destroyed another thing. Weak. Useless._ Dangerous thoughts flooded his head and the shadows seemed to creep closer and closer around him. As swift punch broke yet another training robot and as he fell to his knees, blood still dripping from his hands, he raised his hands up to his head so that his fingers ran through his still not gelled hair.

He looked down at his hands, his gloves were broken beyond repair, bits and pieces scattered around the floor. Blood poured out of the cuts on his hands, legs and arms. Their was one single gash on his stomach that bleed a tiny bit. He ignored the pain rushing through his body and got to his feet, slowly moving to get the gauze in the tower's medical room. Drops of the red liquid slowly fell to the ground. _The Titans will think a murder happened in here_ he thought a small smile appearing on his face, which quickly turned to a grimace.

He arrived in the Med room and walked to the cabinets, opening them to grab the gauze and peeling off the top of his uniform. The cut looked worse then it felt, and luckily no serious damage head occurred.

A sudden beeping brought him out of his daze. He looked around for the source to find that his communicator was beeping in alarm. He slowly got up and picked up the device, noticing that a text was waiting for him.

 _Help_

Meanwhile the other Titans were losing the battle. Slade just stood and watched as wave after wave of his robots attacked the Titans, who grew weaker with each new wave. The movements became more sluggish and the they weren't using that much power. As Slade smirked under his mask, a soft movement brought his attention to the shadows around him. He slowly brought out a sword and looked around him. Paying the other Titans no mind, he searched the shadows trying to find the source of the sound, but even with his alert senses he was unable to sense the attack from behind. As he was pushed to the ground he turned around and saw Robin standing the bow staff drawn, ready for Slade's move.  
The other Titans had yet to realize that their leader had arrived, Slade, using this fact to his advantage, turned and ran out the building, Robin just glared and swiftly followed taking the bait. Raven just managed to turn around to see Robin race out the door, she frowned and was about to follow when a robot quickly blocked her path and she was forced to fight it.

Running throughout the forest, might have tough enough, with the amount of trees acting as hiding spots for Slade, but as rain began dumping down of the earth, the water making the dirt turn to slippery mud, the situation became twice as hard. The cuts on Robin leg bled through the gauze ***** as the running around, and kick disturbed them. Robin himself took no mind of this face, the adrenaline running its course through his veins blocking out any notice of the stabbing discomfort.

Finally stopping he looked around, breathing heavily, taking in his surroundings, he heard his communicator beep, and looked down to see what the problem was, only to be kicked from behind, he fell to the ground, the communicator itself flying off to the side and out of view. His costume not covered in blood, sweat, and mud Robin turned around to see Slade standing over him in a fighting stance. Robin just narrowed his eyes and stood ready to fight. With a shout the fight began

Meanwhile the Titans continued the seemingly unending fight, but slowly the swarm of robot ceased, leaving the teen heroes standing in a pile of broken machinery, panting and trying to catch their breath. All had injuries, mostly bruises and minor cuts, though Beast Boy had a very minor concussion and Starfire had broken her wrist. Raven looked around and upon noticing that their leader was not present, looked back at the others. The others must have noticed as well.

"Robin's not here" Cyborg said, a slight questioning tone.

Starfire and Beast Boy shared a look. The silent undertone of he's either fighting Slade or injured badly. Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but never had the chance.

A loud explosion went off near the warehouse, the noise ringing through the Titans ears while harsh winds ripped through the warehouse, dust and dirt alike practically poured into the building. When the wind died down the Titans took barely a second to get on their feet and rushed outside, only to find that the bright sunny morning had turned to pitch black night.

 ***This actually happened to me, I had this bad cut on my leg and I tried exercising and then I started bleeding again.**


End file.
